Jock A-Z Drabbles
by TurquoiseRose16
Summary: These are cute, short stories about our favorite cadet and jockett, that just happen to be in alphabetical order. I mean, what's better than that? Nothing, absolutely nothing.
1. A is for Always

**Yeah, yeah, I have many unfinished stories that I should be updating, but…I just wanted to start this A to Z drabble. I probably won't be able to update often, and perhaps not at all for a month or two, but you know, that's the price of being a freshman in high school.**

**A is for Always…**

She tapped her fingers along the laced satin table cloth, her eyes glued toward the frosted window; shoulders frozen from the rush of cold air every time the revolving doors spun around. Ten minutes. Ten minutes late. Not a huge deal, in the grand scheme of things. There's traffic, flight delays. Both very plausible explanations, she supposes.

But, whatever the cause, he was late and she was getting impatient. And though she would never admit it out loud, she was scared, terrified even. He was never late. Never. In the five years they have dated, it was she that was always running a few moments behind schedule. Never him.

And she cannot remember a time she has ever been this frightened for anybody. Especially someone she has been in a relationship with. Truth be told, she was never one to be fond of relationships; they sickened her. In fact, this is the first real one she has ever been in. And she felt unworthy to be in one with such a perfect guy.

He was too good for her, she knew it, his parents knew it, everyone knew it, except him. He saw her as a goddess; he thought she was perfect in every way. He was much too good for her and her fear was that one day he would realize it and leave her all alone. Or worse, what if he never makes it back from his tour of duty…? She hadn't heard from him for weeks, but he promised he would be here tonight at nine exactly. And, she wouldn't know what she would do if she lost him.

The tears welled up behind her glassy eyes and she had no idea why. Her hands balled up on the table cloth and she sighed deeply. Her gaze transferred from the revolving door of glass toward the dancing candlelight flame. The red and green lights that ran around the elegant eatery flickered softly in the dimmed room. And the large pine tree in the corner was trimmed finely with silver and gold ornaments.

A man in dressed in green camouflage, stared adoringly at the beautiful woman with curled blond hair and glimmering violet eyes. He smiled to himself and crept up behind her.

Snaking his arms around her neck, he pressed his lips to the top of her head. Her eyes shot open in surprise. She whipped around in her chair and wrapped her around his middle, pressing her face into his chest.

"You came," she murmured, tears dripping down her cheeks.

He chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "You know I'd go anywhere for you."

"Yeah, and that's what scares me," she stated simply.

"Aww…was someone worried?"

She slapped his arm lightly. "Of course I was. If you died, I…I would be all alone and I don't ever want to think about that.."

"Well, I can promise you will never be alone. I'll be with you forever… because I'll always find a way to come back home to you."

She leaned against him, wrapped in his embrace. "Always?"

"Always.."

**Well…wasn't that cute. Yeah, a little OOC, but for one they are grown up in this chapter and also no one can be that strong when the one you love is out at war. So, tell me what you think and don't be afraid to share ideas for upcoming chapters. Suggest something I like and I will dedicate the chapter to you. **

**Still open letters: B – Z.**


	2. B is for Bugs and Blushes

**I apologize for the long wait on this chapter, but to be completely honest I forgot to transfer this story's documents from my Net book to my computer. Because of that, I actually forgot I had begun this story. And for anyone reading my other stories, I am very sorry, but I cannot update for awhile. All of my documents and half finished chapters are on my computer which needs its hard drive replaced. Recently, I have been using my Net book again while my computer is being fixed and have discovered this story. **

**Oh, and as I had promised, I'm dedicating this chapter of Jock A-Z Drabbles to ****A-chanTheGreat**__**and to ****CodieeTheGeek****who both gave me great ideas that I combined to create this new chapter called 'Bugs and Blushes.'**

**B is for Bugs and Blushes**

"Gaah!" A shrill shriek rang out through the small apartment. The male, currently in the kitchen, jumped up out of the wooden chair he was in and hurried toward the bathroom.

"Jo! Are you alright? What's wrong?" He questioned knocking on the bathroom door. Steam from the shower seeped out from below it and he could faintly smell the scent of her lilac shampoo.

"Go away, Brick. It's nothing; I'm fine!" Loud thumping and clattering from the other side of the door told him otherwise.

"I'm coming in."

"No! I told you it's nothing!"

He didn't listen. And with one swift kick the door flew open, revealing his girlfriend in nothing but a pale yellow towel with a hairdryer in her hand.

"I told you not to come in Dampy Pants!" She shouted pointing the plugged in hairstyling tool at Brick's head.

"Oh, you're still on that name? I was sixteen. That was almost ten years ago. I can't be-"

"Did you come in here to complain and stare at me in a towel or did you actually have a reason?" Jo asked crossing her arms.

"Oh, right." His cheeks slightly flushed. "Could you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing and even if something was wrong it would be none of your business."

"You're my girlfriend, so actually it would be."

"Fine, I slipped on some water from my shower and almost fell. Happy?" She responded, her voice steadily rising.

And he might have believed that, _if_ he hadn't just seen a small earwig scurrying across the tiled floor. Oh, he was going to say something about that, but not just yet. He would wait a little longer.

"Yes, I am." He smiled at her and she just pushed her way past him, hurrying to their bedroom. He heard her muttering about how she should be able to scream without being barraged by questions. He also heard her call him a few names he would be ashamed to repeat. Yep, he had definitely waited long enough.

"Hey, Jo. Are you sure you didn't scream because you saw a bug?" He watched her suddenly stop and he had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. She turned toward him, her cheeks stained crimson. He couldn't hold his laughter in any longer and ended up collapsing on the floor, holding his stomach. In all the years he had known her, he never once saw her blush. This moment was just priceless.

"Yeah, yeah. Now could you shut up for a moment?"

He looked up and she was directly above him, the water droplets from her still damp hair dripping on his face. She looked furious. Her eye was twitching and it seemed like she was biting her tongue to keep her cool.

"Now, before I kill you, could you do something for me?"

He sat up. "Yeah, of course. What do you need?"

"Could you please squish the bug?"

His eyes widened and he once again fell backwards in laughter. She growled angrily and stomped off to their bedroom, where she immediately slammed the door. And even though she knew she should have wanted to strangle him, the only thing she actually wanted was that damn bug dead.

**And that, my readers, is the end of the chapter. If any of you have suggestions for future chapters don't hesitate to give me them in a review. And if I like them, I will use them and dedicate the chapter to you. I hope you enjoyed this update. Please R&R!**

**Still open letters: C, E-R, T-Z **


	3. C is for Childhood Friends

**Well, well, well. **_**A-chanTheGreat, **_**you have some great suggestions. This chapter is hereby dedicated to you. **

**C is for Childhood Friends…**

As a small child, the little things have the most merit. And as he thinks back to the day he first met her, that statement could not have been more accurate.

He was around six years old when he got the news that there would be brand new neighbors just across the street. He was thrilled, as any child would be, to learn that he may have a new playmate. Imagine his surprise when not a little boy, but a little girl and her family moved in. The only logical thing, he supposed, was to meet this girl and try to become friends.

Their first meeting didn't go quite as well as he had anticipated. He ended up with quite a few bruises and a loose tooth. But that never deterred him. If anything, it made him want to be friends with her more. It wasn't every day that he met a girl with so much fire and charisma, who could hold her own with a boy almost twice her size. She was special and he knew that.

In their second meeting he gave her a flower and, oh, that was a huge mistake. He had always imagined flowers tasted as sweet as they smelled, but as he soon learned, he was very wrong. He spent the rest of that day trying to pick petals out of his teeth.

He still believes that their sixth meeting had been the worst. He accidentally called her Josephine. Yeah, that was said in very, very poor judgment. Ever had a shoe literally stuck up your ass? Well, he can truthfully say he has.

And to this day, he's not honestly sure what happened, but on their twelfth meeting something changed. One minute she was screaming at him and the next thing he knew they were joking around and laughing up in his tree house. He was very confused, but also really happy. She was his first friend. And looking back on that day, he still wasn't sure what changed in her. But he was sure of one thing. He fell in love with her the first moment she stepped into his tree house; he just didn't know it at the time.

**Aww, wasn't that a sweet ending? Careful, if you read it too many times you might get a cavity. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R and don't forget to give me your suggestions. I'm open to try anything.**

**Still open letters: E, G-L, N-O, Q-R, T-Z**


	4. D is for Death

**Hello, my readers. This chapter is thanks to **_**SailorMarble14 **_**who suggested a two part story for D and S. I'm sure you can guess what they are. **

*****Oh, I would like to ask for some help thinking of a topic for the letter E. And I would require some suggestions on that very, very soon, considering this chapter is D. Thank you. *********

**D is for Death…**

'She was beautiful, even in death', he mused. Nothing could diminish her beauty to him. Her perfectly tan skin, paled in death and her glimmering violet eyes were glazed over. Her long hair was mussed and tangled with dried blood and some of the strands were stuck to the edges of her face. The rest of it was beneath her, almost outlining her body in a border of gold and dried crimson. She never liked her hair to pass beyond her shoulders, but he did. He loved it long and she ended up letting grow down to the center of her back just for him.

She would do anything for him. He was well aware of that even if others weren't. Oh, God, he loved her. He only prayed she knew how much.

He wished he hadn't decided to work late that night. He always believed it had been his fault. He could have protected her, though it was never often that she actually needed it. She had gone down fighting. He could attest to that. Her nails were ripped and jagged with bits of blood and flesh underneath. And her forearms were battered and bruised. So were her knuckles.

He hugged the pillow he was holding tighter. It had been hers and if he breathed in deeply enough, he could still smell her lilac shampoo. Truth be told, he was never fond of it before. But now that she's gone, he couldn't love it enough. He even occasionally sprayed some of her vanilla scented perfume, just to believe for a split second that she was still in the house.

It was almost three in the morning, yet he couldn't sleep. The images still haunted him. When he found her, he didn't want to believe she was gone. He had to shake her just to make sure she wasn't sleeping or pulling some kind of horrid prank. Maybe she had wanted to scare him. But, no. The slit in her throat was as real as the dagger in her side. There was just so much blood and it pooled around her; framing her face and body like some kind of sick border design. He had picked her up and watched as her head rolled lifelessly to the side, her wide eyes staring into oblivion. He felt her blood seep into his clothes. It was still warm. And so was she. He had been mere moments too late and he never forgave himself for that.

Even as the years had passed, he could never part with the apartment or the malfunctioning dishwasher or even that annoying little yapping dog she had been so fond of. He rarely changed anything at all. He left everything exactly the way it had been when she was still alive. He figured she would have wanted it that way.

And as he twisted the small gold wedding band between his fingers, he wished it could have been him instead. He knew he would never remarry and would be alone for the rest of his life. So, even if he was dead she could have been happy. If only it had been him…

**Wow, that was a little sad, but it gave me a great idea. For the letter P, I have decided to do a parallel universe piece. You know, what would have happened if he died instead. Yeah, a lot of death isn't it? Anyway… any comments or suggestions feel free to leave in a review. I hope you have enjoyed this new installment of Jock A-Z Drabbles.**

**Please R&R**

**Still open letters: E (~ Please help me find an idea for E ~), G-L, N-O, Q-R, T-Z**


End file.
